Mind to be mine
by Kou-Pi
Summary: Genos bukan saja takut Saitama mengusirnya menjadi muridnya. Ia butuh sensei. Lebih dari sekedar mentor. "Berhentilah jadi muridku." Genos tidak mau menerima. "Namun aku masih menerima dirimu bila kau menjadi kekasihku," {SaiGenos}


**One Punch Man © One & Murata**

 **Warning: Melow & gaje + sho-ai**

* * *

Rintik hujan melumat kota. Pencahayaan dari berbagai gedung pencakar langit yang kontras tak berpenghuni membisu. Malam itu berdetak seakan membalap fajar. Lampu jalan ikut bergeming. Tiada cahaya, meski arloji yang melingkari pergelangan setibanya bergeser ke pukul delapan. Sunyi, beriring hamparan puing di sana-sini.

Kepala bersurai pirang itu menoleh ke arah manapun seenak hati si empu. Hendak menelaah jalanan kota bertumpuk bangkai tanpa kepala. Sepasang manik keemasan miliknya bagai dslr yang merekam situasi. Begitu ngilu, ya. Walau ia enggan mengakui rangkaian mesin macam dirinya mampu berempati. Yang ia tahu memorinya digeluti oleh seseorang. Memaksa kedua kaki yang terseok-seok itu berupaya menggapai sosok yang berdiri di balik memori. Sementara kepala pirangnya yang nyaris korosif tetap menitah agar terus berlari.

"Sensei!" Suara parau miliknya menggema. "Saitama -sensei!" Sebuah nama terucap, seraya kayuhan kaki yang tak disadari melemah. Dan ia tahu, prosesor di balik tubuhnya mulai mengalami malafungsi.

"Sensei, di mana?" Ia nyaris frustasi, namun hati berbahan logam miliknya mencoba menguatkan tekad awalnya. Mencari Sensei.

Sensei-nya orang yang kuat. Tidak seharusnya ia khawatir layaknya kesetanan. Akan tetapi, mana ada orang yang tangguh melawan perasaan pribadi ketika kondisi tengah porak-poranda macam kali ini?

Ya, mungkin hanya dirinya seorang. Cyborg muda yang kehilangan segalanya. Dan kini terulang lagi.

Orang tua yang pergi-kota yang hancur-dendam yang mengakar hati.

Walau ia tahu semestinya tiada yang perlu disalahkan, ketercuali dirinya. Ya, lagipula salahnya berlagak tangguh menghadang seribu monster. Kecerobohannya meninggalkan Sensei. Hingga kebingungan sampai ke ulu hatinya yang batu.

"Genos," sebuah panggilan.

Cyborg itu lantas menoleh, berharap panggilan samar yang ia dengar bukanlah gaung dari halusinasi. Dan di bawah guyuran hujan beriring kedipan lampu jalan yang nyaris padam itu, muncul sesosok ramping.

Ia berharap, bukan musuh. Sebab kemampuan dirinya nyaris menghambur. Malafungsi, Genos benci -SANGAT, garis keras.

Namun...

Sosok itu

"SENSEI!" Ia meraung. -ya, Genos cukup yakin. Lagipula ROM di kepala pirang yang telah mengebulkan asap berbau setrum miliknya selalu dipenuhi oleh si pria botak berjubah yang mewarnai nurani mekaniknya. Ia cyborg muda keras kepala yang kehilangan segalanya-hati terutama, namun siluet yang nampak di penghujung jalan berlampu kedip itu mengubah dirinya.

"Saitama-sensei!" Ia upayakan sepasang kaki nyaris tak berupa itu menjejak setidaknya satu-dua langkah, sayangnya hujan memperburuk. Seakan ribuan rintik itu berkata, tiada yang dapat kau perbuat. Cukup menyayat hati, tetapi kenyataan memang berkata jujur padanya.

"Kau kah itu, Genos?" ucap sosok di penghujung jalan. Bisikan pelan-tapi gerak bibirnya terbaca.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Sensei." Andai Genos masih punya air mata, pastilah butirnya hanyut bersama hujan.

"Ah, kau terluka parah." Sensei-nya melangkah mendekat. "Apa monster berbulu itu membuatmu nyaris menjadi besi rongsok?"

Genos ingin menjawab iya. Namun pita suaranya serasa tersayat. Sakit sekali kalau digetarkan. Maka detik selanjutnya hanya menyisakan langkah Saitama yang berkecepatan konstan.

Pria dengan jumpsuit nyentrik berjongkok di hadapan sang cyborg-besi rongsok. Tangannya mengusap kepala pirang yang nyaris hangus itu.

"Sensei," bisik Genos. Dihadiahi senyum semanis glukosa oleh si pria botak. "Lagi-lagi aku terlambat untuk kesekian kalinya." Gantian Saitama berbisik.

"itu tidak benar, Sensei." Ingin Genos mengamit tangan di kepalanya itu dengan lembut, sayang kedua lengannya lebih dahulu hilang di pertarungan. "Akulah yang lemah. Kau tidaklah terlambat."

"Ya, kau memang lemah." Kata Saitama. Kembali menohok hati. "Dan aku terlambat datang untuk menyelamatkan murid lemahku."

"Tidak Sensei-"

Belum usai si kepala pirang memohon maaf yang kesekian kalinya. Sebuah kecupan hangat kembali dihadiahi oleh sensei-nya yang murah hati. Singkat sih, hanya sekilas namun luar biasa efeknya. Sampai bibir dingin Genos kaku mengucap nama pencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Aku sudah berulang kali memintamu berhati-hati dalam setiap pertempuran." Kata Saitama, "Sayangnya kau tak pernah mendengarkanku, Genos."

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam kehabisan kata.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku khawatir?"

"Sensei..." Yang ditakutkan Genos hanya satu, "Apa kau akan berhenti menerimaku menjadi muridmu?"

Gantian Saitama diam. Genos semakin takut bila pria botak itu mengiyakan. Jujur, Genos bukan saja takut Saitama mengusirnya menjadi muridnya. Ia butuh sensei. Lebih dari sekedar mentor bagi cyborg ceroboh macam dirinya. Sungguh, ia tak bisa membohongi hati bajanya, sekalipun ROM di kepalanya tak menyimpan data mengenai hati-um, apa namanya ya... Cinta...?

"Ya," Saitama menjawab. "Berhentilah jadi muridku."

Genos tidak mau menerima. Dan... Bisakah cyborg menangis? Hanya untuk kali ini-

"Namun aku masih menerima dirimu bila kau menjadi kekasihku,"

Apa-?

"Sensei-?"

"Aku akan melindungimu, yah-itu pun kalau kau mau sih."

"Aku mau." Jawab Genos cepat. "Diriku memang tidak pantas disebut murid. Tapi... rasanya menyakitkan kalau harus berpisah dengan Sensei secepat ini. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Namun... Sesak sekali rasanya kalau Sensei pergi..."

Genos menatapnya penuh harap. Intonasinya beriring penyesalan. Entah karena kepalanya yang telah mengalami malafungsi-atau karena ia jujur pada kalimatnya. Saitama sungguh tak mau tahu.

Yang ia mau Genos ada di sisinya. Masih mewarnai harinya. Berjalan di sisinya. Menghabiskan waktu untuk melawan monster bersama-bukan menjadi besi rongsok yang bahkan berjalan saja tak mampu.

"Aku pun sama. Rasanya sakit melihatmu nyaris hancur. Oleh karenanya jangan pernah jauh dariku, Genos..."

"Ya, Sensei!"

Di malam yang tanpa bintang. Dengan sejuta bimbang bagi si pemilik hati baja, antara ya dan tidak. Telah diputuskan-mungkin menjadi sepasang kekasih bukanlah pilihan buruk.

Keduanya kembali berciuman di bawah guyuran hujan.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca cerita kelewat alay ini. Percaya atau ga, cerita ini udah cukup lama bersarang di hp, tapi baru kepikiran di-update ketimbang berakhir di recycle-bin. Waktu itu freeclass plus gabut ga ketulungan. Dan entah ide cerita ini muncul dari mana, tiba-tiba jadi. -nyaha… (halah ga penting)

Oke, ini fict pertama saya di fandom ini.

Semoga berkenan & tidak mengecewakan di hati :)


End file.
